pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfree
Butterfree (Japanese: バタフリー Batafurii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Butterfree is an insect-like Pokémon appearing as a large butterfly. Butterfree has a large purple body with light blue limbs and a nose with very small fangs. Its eyes are quite large in proportion to its head and are a red color. Butterfree's large wings simply appear as black and white butterfly wings. The gender difference is the female has purple on the bottom of its wings and the male doesn't Natural abilities Regular Butterfree have the ability Compoundeyes which raises its accuracy rating by 30%. Outside of battle, Compoundeyes will raise the chances of finding a Pokémon with an item if the user is in the lead slot of the party. Butterfree befriended within the Dream World have the Tinted Lens ability, which doubles the power of "not very effective" moves. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Its wings are very helpful in spreading the Poisonpowder and Stun Spore. Evolution Butterfree evolves from Metapod at level 10 and is the final evolution of Caterpie. Game info Locations |border = |redblue = Evolve Metapod |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Metapod |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Bug-Catching Contest, National Park Route 2, Trees(Silver only) |gsrarity = Uncommon(Gold) Rare(Silver) |crystal = Bug-Catching Contest, National Park, Route 2, 24, 25, Trees |crarity = Uncommon |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Metapod |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Metapod |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Metapod |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Route 2, Bug-Catching Contest, Viridian Forest, Headbutt trees |hgssrarity = Rare |blackwhite = Route 12 (White only) |bwrarity = Rare |xy = Evolve Metapod |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Spin-off game locations |Snap = Beach |Channel = Viridian Forest |Trozei = Secret Storage 1, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve Metapod |PMD2 = Apple Woods (1-7F) |Rumble = Silent Forest |PPWii = Meadow Zone }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. |yellow=Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain. |gold=It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. |silver=Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. |crystal=It flits from flower to flower, collecting honey. It can even identify distant flowers in bloom. |ruby=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. |sapphire=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. |emerald=It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away. |firered=The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. |leafgreen=In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. |diamond=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |pearl=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |platinum=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |heartgold=It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. |soulsilver=Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. |black=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |white=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |black 2=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |white 2=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |x=It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. |y=The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokemon can fly about even in rain. |or=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. |as=Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest.}} Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= • 12 |[[Confusion]]|50|100|25|Psychic}} • 15 |Poison Powder|—|75|35|Poison}} • 16 |Stun Spore|—|75|30|Grass}} • 17 |Sleep Powder|—|75|15|Grass}} • 21 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal}} • 26 |[[Whirlwind]]|—|100|20|Normal}} |[[Gust]]|40|100|35|Normal}} • 34 |[[Psybeam]]|65|100|20|Psychic}} TM/HM Generation VI= |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |[[Flash]]|—|70|20|Normal}} Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |border = |rbspr = RB 012 front.png |yspr = Y 012 front.png |grnspr = GR 012 front.png |Iback = Butterfree_GenI_back.png |gldspr = G 012 front.png |slvspr = S 012 front.png |cryspr = C 012 front.gif |IIback = Butterfree_GenII_back.png |gldsprs = Butterfree_Gold_Shiny.png |slvsprs = SilverButterfreeShiny.png |crysprs = Butterfree_Crystal_Shiny.gif |IIbacks = Butterfree_GenII_Shiny_Back.png |rbysapspr = RS 012 front.png |emeraldspr = E 012 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 012 front.png |IIIback = Butterfree_GenIII_Back.png |rbysapsprs = Butterfree_RS_Shiny.png |emeraldsprs = Butterfree_Emerald_Shiny.gif |frlgsprs = Butterfree_FRLG_Shiny.png |IIIbacks = Butterfree_GenIII_Back_Shiny.png |dpspr = DP 012 front.png |dpsprf = DP 012f front.png |ptspr = DP 012 front.png |ptsprf = DP 012f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 012 front.png |IVback = Butterfree_M_GenIV_Back.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 012f front.png |IVbackf = Butterfree_F_GenIV_Back.png |dpsprs = Butterfree(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Butterfree_M_Plat_shiny.png |hgsssprs = Butterfree_M_HGSS_Shiny.png |IVbacks = Butterfree_M_GenIV_Shiny_Back.png |dpsprfs = Butterfree_F_DP_Shiny.png |ptsprfs = Butterfree_Plat_F_Shiny.png |hgsssprfs = Butterfree_HGSS_F_shiny.png |IVbackfs = Butterfree_GenIV_F_Shiny_back.png |bwspr = Butterfree BW.gif |bwsprf = |bwsprs = |bwsprfs = |Vback = |Vbackf = |Vbacks = |Vbackfs = |xyspr = Butterfree_XY.gif |xysprf = Butterfree-F_XY.gif |xysprs = Butterfree Shiny XY.gif |xysprfs = Butterfree-F Shiny XY.gif |VIbackf = Butterfree-F Back XY.gif |VIbackfs = Butterfree-F Back Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Butterfree first appeared in the episode Challenge of the Saumrai where Ash Ketchum's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree near the episode's end. Ash used this Butterfree on a number of different occasions, but eventually released it in the episode Bye Bye Butterfree. In the same episode there is a pink Butterfree but it was irregularly coloured not shiny. Other notable Trainers to include Butterfree in their team include Ritchie and Drew. *Pink Butterfree *Happy *Drew's Butterfree *Lisa's Butterfree *A.J.'s Butterfree *Jeremy's Butterfree *Xander's Butterfree Gallery 012Butterfree_OS_anime.png 012Butterfree_OS_anime_2.png 012Butterfree_OS_anime_3.png 012Butterfree_AG_anime.png 012Butterfree_Dream.png Shiny Butterfree Artwork.png 012Butterfree_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 012Butterfree_Pokemon_Stadium.png 012Butterfree_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia *Despite Butterfree being a -type, Butterfree could not learn any -type moves until Generation III. *Butterfree and Beautifly are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. *Despite the color of Butterfree's body mainly being purple, it is classified as a White in the Pokédex, being its wing color. Origins Butterfree vaguely resembles the Inachis io butterfly. However, its wings are white instead of colored. "Butterfree" is a portmanteau of the words "butterfly" and "free". Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon